


Unnamed

by WolfyGirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyGirl/pseuds/WolfyGirl
Summary: Wolfie is sadden over the fact she fell in love with a gem who also loves another gem





	Unnamed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewanderinggem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderinggem/gifts).



> This is my first story posted here so please be gentle with me ;_;

Wolfie sat in the empty field of grass as the wind blown across the plain. She was too sad to even care about the wind and the time she been seated. She looked up, red and puffed from crying, sighs and her ears drip downwards depressingly. She couldn't return to the cabin, she shouldn't have messed with Horns's affair."You're...sad" a deep voice grunted quietly. Wolfie turns around and sees one of her friendly demons stand. Limbo walks closer to her, placing their hand on Wolfie's tensed shoulder. She sighs and looks at them sadly" Yeah...I am" her should dropped slightly. Limbo looks at her, even without eyes or facial features, stares at her with concern. "Tell..me?" They asked politely, even when they can't speak normally. "I feel in live with someone who is also in love with someone else...worse, she didn't even tell me..."Wolfie babbles, feeling her heart crumble. Limbo wasn't sure of what to tell her since they have no knowledge of love or human relationships. "Talk...and communicate...will make..you better.."They explained slowly. Wolfie thinks and her eyebrows furrowed together. "I'm scared that I'll hurt her..."Wolfie knew she wouldn't dare lay a finger on Horns, even if she wanted to. "You...wont hurt...her" Limbo replied. Few minutes pass and she gets up, sighing softly. She checks her phone for the time, it's displays '7:13'. "You're right...thanks buddy." Wolfie gave them a hug before shifting into her large wolf form. Limbo smiles awkwardly, forms into a shadow and disappears into the darkness. Wolfie huffs and treaded slowly before running into the woods, leaving the grass plain behind.

After a while, Wolfie sees the cabin at the end of the pathway she's been running on. She felt her heart beat fast and her anxiety beginning to kick in as she walks up to the door. Wolfie shapeshifts back to her human form, feeling her hind legs become normal and her fur disappearing. She gave the door a few knocks and waits patiently for an answer. Minutes later, Horns opens the door and smiles for a few second before frowning."Where were you? We were waiting for you" Horns asked with disappointment. "I saw you and...Red..."Wolfie stops and looks away. Horns blushes and her eyes widden."Wolfie..."Horns started but stopped as Wolfie placed a hand in the air."It's fine...if you guys are together, that's fine. I should have been messing with your relationship..."Wolfie explained with no emotions. Horns stares at Wolfie, worried her friend thinks she abandon Wolfie." I should get going, bye...."Wolfie turns around and walks away from the door. Horns calls out her name but Wolfie doesn't reply as she turns into a wolf and treaded away. Red goes up to Horns" Who was that?" she asks her mate as she sees a wolf walk away. "Its just Wolfie.." Horns doesn't finishes her sentence as she looks worried. Red picks up Horns and closes the door and heads to their bedroom."She didn't hurt you, did she? I swear..." Red hissed at the thought of her mate being hurt by that human-dog. "She didn't, Red. She thinks I left her for you"Horns replied back quietly. Red shrugs and places her on the bed, nuzzling Horns softly.


End file.
